


I Ask For So Little

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Late at Night, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Submission, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wakes up in the night with a Goblin King in her bed.</p><p>(Not a prompt, just a quick drabble I wrote upon waking this morning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ask For So Little

Sarah awoke with a start, her heart racing. She looked to her window as rain battered against the glass, thunder rolling somewhere in the distance. There was a flash of lightening, and Sarah shivered, wrapping the bedsheets around her a little more.

There was another flash of lightening, accompanied by a vicious crackle of thunder directly over her house. That wasn't however what made Sarah jump. What made Sarah jump was the hand that touched her waist from behind.

"Hello Sarah..." The Goblin King's voice was unmistakable, and Sarah felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"Jareth..?" She froze when his hips pressed against her arse as he pushed back the sheets. The nightclothes she'd worn to bed were skimpy at best, and Sarah had neglected to wear any underwear.

"What a delicious treat you are. All wrapped up and ready for me..." His hand slid down to grab her thigh, pushing it forward to give him a better view of her cunt.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" Sarah snarled, startling as the cool night air hit the wetness between her legs. She felt her heartbeat increase when she heard the man behind her slip out of his trousers.

"So wet..." Jareth's already hard cock rubbed against her slit then, slow and deliberate. "So ready... Were you waiting for this, precious..?" He chuckled darkly. "I think you were. Why else would you go to bed in such provocative clothing?"

"I always dress like this." Sarah keened, trying to scoot away, but the Goblin King wrapped an arm around her waist, sliding her so that she was flush against him.

"I see..." He smirked as his lips found her neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh. "Your lies will not work this time, Sarah. I can see you at night-" Sarah gasped. "I watch you, stroking yourself into ecstasy, my name on your lips when you come." He nipped her neck, causing the girl to writhe against him. "You cry out for me night after night. You beg for me to go faster, harder..." He smirked. "How does the man in your head compare to the one right here..?" Sarah whined as his hardness twitched between her legs.

"Jareth, please-!" She shivered, clawing at the bedsheets.

"Do you think I didn't know?" Jareth hummed. "I offered you your dreams Sarah. And I could see them all..." He stroked his cock along her folds a little faster, delighting in her gasps. "I could see that you wanted this-" He began grinding harder. "From the second we met..."

"God..." Sarah shook her head, trying to pull away, but the Goblin King held her firmly.

"I want that sweet little cunt of yours, Sarah." Jareth pressed himself against it in emphasis, and Sarah whimpered. "And I know you want this cock..." He added, starting to push himself inside.

"Jareth-!" Sarah grabbed her pillow, her fingers gripping until the knuckles became white.

"Now I will give you that gift properly." Sarah gasped as his cock slammed into her to the hilt. "And you, my love, will **take** it..." He began thrusting hard and fast, filling her at a blistering pace.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried out, but he never slowed, a hand coming down instead to stroke her swollen clit. " _Please..._ "

"Give in to your dreams, Sarah..." He whispered, his hips never slowing. "Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Sarah mewled, starting to feel her body respond as it clenched and arched to his touch. "Say you will fear me..." He thrust particularly hard then. "Say you'll _love_ me..." He stroked her clit faster. "Say you will **obey** , and you can have those dreams." He whispered against her neck. " **Say it.** " His voice was ragged and harsh.

"I-I..." Sarah cried out then as her orgasm rippled through her. Her hips jerked as pulse after pulse of pleasure filled her from the inside out, reaching her toes and fingers. Jareth continued to thrust and stroke her, whispering in satisfaction in her ear.

"Yes..." She could hear the grin in his voice. "So fucking tight..." He hissed, his cock unrelenting. "You are mine, Sarah. _Say it._ " His grip on her strengthened as he thrust more deeply. Sarah groaned as he hit her end, bumping her cervix with his big cock.

"I-I'm yours." She whimpered, an exhausted tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yes. Mine... Yes..!" He moaned then, a few more strokes all it took to bring him to orgasm. His cock gave her a few more insistent thrusts before twitching itself empty. Sarah whined when he didn't stop, using the last that remained of his hardness to keep fucking her, his cum working its way out to trickle down her folds. She felt her insides flip in a sick anticipation from the wet smacking sounds of his thrusts, but as the seconds ticked by they dissolved into long languid strokes before finally stopping.

"Oh god..." Sarah whined, turning to look at him. Jareth's face was smug and spent. "You could stand to last a little longer next time." She pouted feeling him go flaccid before her body involuntarily pushed him out.

"Give me five minutes, precious..." He laughed, pinching her nipples from behind. "What do you wish to roleplay _next?_ " His voice was light and cheerful.

"The Queen who punishes her naughty little servant who comes too quickly..." Sarah smirked, turning around in his embrace. "And I will enjoy it."

"As will I..." Jareth grinned, feeling his cock twitch back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags might've given it away tbh... Didn't want to hint too hard that it was consensual all along ;)
> 
> I can't write non-con, I just can't. The best you'll get from me is kinky dub-con that turns out to have been roleplay all along. Sorry not sorry XD


End file.
